


Impressions

by ClassicLitLover



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Feels, Gen, M/M, POV Patroclus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover
Summary: I like everything about you too, Achilles. Even though I shouldn’t, I do.





	Impressions

“Would it impress you?” asked Achilles, breaking the silence. I said nothing and looked toward the window.   
“Would it impress you if I were to go to battle?” he asked again. I could not ignore him. I could never ignore him. I turned around.   
“More than anything,” I spoke clearly for the first time in my life. I meant what I said. Achilles rose and walked to me. He placed his fingers on top mine.   
“Aid me with my armor, if you will, Patroclus,” Of course. I tied on his pieces of metal, allowing my fingers to caress his golden skin for a few split seconds. Achilles only laughed.  
“You have never been so bold before,” he told me.   
“Oh?” I said.   
“Never,” he replied.   
“Do you like it?” I asked him. In my mind, I was still unsure and awkward. The way I had been since birth. He loves me too much to realize it, I thought. He loves me too much to realize nothing has changed.   
“I like it. I like everything about you.” 

I like everything about you too, Achilles. Even though I shouldn’t, I do.


End file.
